Isabelle Wright
Isabelle Wright is a recurring character in the fourth season of'' Glee''. She is an executive working for Vogue.com in New York City. She is also Kurt's mentor of sorts. Her first appearance was in Makeover, the third episode of Season Four. She is portrayed by special guest star Sarah Jessica Parker. Biography Makeover Isabelle is introduced in this episode as a Vogue editor, who is impressed with Kurt's ambition into fashion, pluck and style. She accepts him as an assistant. During a meeting with her minions, she discusses about leather that are increasingly nonsensical and after Kurt has to talk his overwhelmed and anxiety-prone Isabelle off a ledge about her fears of failing at her job. At midnight, she catches Rachel and Kurt sneaking into the Vogue closet getting ideas for a music video, and trying to give Rachel a makeover. She joins in once she hears Kurt saying the word "makeover". The trio dance around the fashion closet to the music of The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed. In the end, Vogue eventually decides to re shoot the video of Rachel's makeover and use it as the launching point of a new marketing strategy, giving Kurt the proper credit for his contribution. He's asked to sit down in the pitch meetings from now on, and Isabelle tells him while his ambition in the performing arts is great, he's got a real flair for fashion and should let change to his dreams come as it may. Thanksgiving Kurt invites Isabelle to his Thanksgiving party because she has no apparent plans. As Isabelle questions Kurt's relationship with Blaine, she gives him some good-willed advice and says the only way to move on is to truly accept his apology. At the Thanksgiving party, Isabelle invites some of her fashion industry workers over, but Isabelle doesn't appear. Kurt picks up the phone to hear Isabelle singing the first 'phone call' verse of Let's Have a Kiki. It seems her arrival to the party was delayed due to the rain as explained in the lyrics. She then enters to the party as Kurt, Rachel, Brody and the fashion industry workers join her to dance and sing the mash-up, Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Kurt is later seen forgiving Blaine just before Blaine heads to Sectionals. As a conclusion, they agree that they'll see each other for Christmas. When Kurt returns to the party, Isabelle gives him a hug as he took her advice. Lights Out Isabelle invites Kurt into her office, where she assures him he still has a job even whilst he's at NYADA. She then asks him to volunteer at the major charity event, the New York Ballet GALA and tells him to bring along his friends, Santana and Rachel. Santana is hesitant, but eventually agrees when it is revealed that they can wear an outfit from the Vogue.com vault and keep them. At the GALA event, Isabelle invites the three of them to watch the ballet performance from backstage, but Kurt and Rachel say that Santana isn't interested. Isabelle refuses to believe so, saying every girl dreams of being a ballerina, this leading to Santana to admit her dancing passion at the ballet as she was a child. The four sing ''At the Ballet ''as they reminisce their ballet memories. Santana worries as she has no idea how to chase her dreams, but Isabelle encourages Santana that it's okay to take time to figure things out and that whatever she seeks now, her dreams will still come true. Songs S4= ;Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Originally, she was named Isabelle Klempt, but she was later renamed Isabelle Wright. *She once visited Lima, Ohio, where she got food poisoning after eating at ‎Breadstix. *She is from Columbus, Ohio. This is similar to her portrayer, Sarah Jessica Parker, who is from Ohio as well. *She is proclaimed as "Vogue's Rogue". *Rumour has it that she gave Steve Jobs his first black turtleneck. *All of her songs are also sung with Rachel and Kurt. Gallery glee-4x03-isabelle-promo-04_mid.jpg glee-4x08-isabelle-cap-07_mid.jpg tumblr_mb1a6kKrD11retbl8o1_500.png tumblr_mdury8WbEW1qg25zco1_1280.jpg Sarah Jessica Parker.gif tumblr_mb1uyvTap11rna6lco1_r2_250.gif tumblr_memow6v4WA1qhh5fko1_250.gif tumblr_mekd6n1pBD1qf0rpdo1_250.gif tumblr_mb2gixL7381qgyzvzo1_250.gif Isabelle.gif tumblr_mgduerPuXG1s1pdxto1_250.gif tumblr_mefht6SftD1rlnuqmo1_500.gif tumblr_meffeh61Py1qbsxymo1_250.gif Seriouslyineedmioreofyou isabelle.gif Aww isabelle.gif Letmeloveyou isabelle.gif tumblr_mznwxp97Zm1qj8xp7o1_250.gif tumblr_mznwxp97Zm1qj8xp7o2_250.gif tumblr_mznwxp97Zm1qj8xp7o4_250.gif Tumblr na7qceXxDh1qj8xp7o10 250.gif Tumblr na7qceXxDh1qj8xp7o7 250.gif Tumblr na7qceXxDh1qj8xp7o2 250.gif Tumblr na7qceXxDh1qj8xp7o1 250.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters